


hold me tight (or don't)

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Aaron tends to be depressed during winter. Alexander goes to his house to cuddle.





	hold me tight (or don't)

**Author's Note:**

> for auideas' advent calendar 2017. the prompt was of december 5th: "Winter is always a hard time for Character A, so Character B isn’t completely surprised when they get a text from Character A, asking if Character B can come over. Character A supplies the blankets and food; all Character B needs to bring is their own warm body to snuggle." 
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander curls into his blanket, the New York weather harsh during winter. He types away on his laptop until he sees his phone make the noise he set for when his boyfriend messages him. He smiles and takes his hands off his keyboard to take his phone in his hands. A smile spreads across his face as he reads what Aaron sent him.

_from aaron <3: can you come over. SAD is kicking my ass_

Typing a response, he sends it before considering taking off his pajamas and putting on actual clothes. Shrugging, he puts on a black sweater. He rechecks Aaron's messages and sees he's not asking him to bring anything else. "Time to cuddle your boyfriend," Alexander tells himself as he opens the door. No rain, no wind, just chilly weather. He's good.

Walking down the street, he gets stares for his boots and pajamas combo. But what can he do? He's going to strip down to snuggle with Aaron anyway. When he's in front of his apartment, he knocks once, twice, three times. After a few minutes of hearing footsteps and shuffling around, his boyfriend opens the door. He's weary, small bags under his eyes and his hands trembling a little. "Babe," Alexander says, voice candid.

"Hey," he smiles before stepping to the side so Alexander can walk inside. He takes no time to hug Aaron, relishing on his familiar scent and the way he melts into his touch. "I just really need to cuddle for a bit."

"I understand," Alexander nods. "Bed or couch?"

Aaron shrugs, and ends up muttering, "Couch." Hands linked together, they walk towards his small living room and take a few of the blankets on the floor. The TV is on some cooking show and, despite Aaron's typical cleanliness and tidiness, there are things all over the floor. It's clear his seasonal depression is kicking his ass.

Soon enough, Aaron and Alexander press together, Aaron's head on the other man's shoulder. "I used to love winter as a kid," Aaron confides, looking over at the TV. "And then I lost my uncle during it..." he sighs and fiddles with his hands. "It's awful. I don't like it."

"I understand," Alexander tells him, kissing his forehead. "You've gone through a lot, Aaron. You're strong and you being depressed during winter isn't gonna change that."

Aaron shrugs. "I guess. It's just." He doesn't end the sentence, licking his lips. "Talk to me about your day."

Smiling, Alexander scratches the back of Aaron's neck. "Well, I wrote a little for my new novel, and I argued a little on Twitter like you know how I love doing..." Aaron nods and pushes his legs towards Alexander's lap, almost sitting on him. "I've also been developing one of my characters. Jefferson argued with me about coffee through Twitter in the morning."

"What'd he say?"

"He likes an obscene quantity of sugar in his coffee. That should be illegal."

"Alexander..."

"The only good coffee is black coffee," Alexander murmurs, kissing Aaron's temple. And Aaron _laughs_ ; it's a beautiful sound, jolting up to Alexander's spine. His boyfriend throws his head back when he laughs, his smile so addictive and so contagious. Soon enough he's a giggling mess, so in love with his gorgeous boyfriend, it hurts him.

"You're beautiful," Alexander tells him, a hand cupping his cheek and caressing softly. Aaron hums against his touch, smiling like he's never been this happy before. "I'm so glad I can make you happy, my love."

"Alexander," Aaron complains, crossing his arms over his pronounced chest. He pouts, and it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen. Alexander runs his fingers through his long hair and smiles at the love of his life. "Well, yeah, you've made me happy," he mutters.

"Glad you can recognize that, my beautiful, lovely prince." He adores praising Aaron— he deserves it.

"You're fucking cheesy."

"You love me, though."

Aaron nods and their lips meet. It's quick and quiet, just lips moving against lips, but it's so much more than that. Alexander's heart hammers against his chest, and God, he's more in love than ever.

"Do you feel better?"

Aaron doesn't reply for a second, his legs hanging from the couch. He's as short as Alexander, and that's been a relief on his part. "Yeah. The guy there—" he points at a man with sun-kissed skin and black hair, "he looked just like my uncle. I almost panicked."

"He's not him," he reassures.

Aaron shrugs. "I know."

They kiss once again. Both Alexander and his boyfriend are safe together, and that's all Alexander could ask for. "I'll be your safety cushion, and you can rely on me whenever you need me."

"You're as much of a safety cushion as Jefferson isn't a rich prick."

Alexander laughs, it going through all his body. "You wound me, babe." He kisses his temple, and he's glad he can be with Aaron through the harsh winter of New York City.


End file.
